ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Slade
) |gender = Male |age= 22 (at debut) |height= 5ft 6in (170.7 cm) |weight= 145 lbs (65 kg) |birthday= January 9th |eyes= Gold |hair= Black |blood type= AO |affiliation= Living World Spirit World |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= , |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |powers= Atmoskinesis |weapons=Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Quintessence |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Carter Slade (カータースレイド) is a being who was gifted with the ability to manipulate the five elements of nature. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Due to his upbringing and training into the usage of Chi and Spiritual Energy, Carter has some degree of spiritual awareness allowing him to see Souls. Due to this he is able to interact with Shinigami, Demons as well as view the souls within living things. Vast Spiritual Power: Due to his abilities as an Esper, Carter has a large reservoir of spiritual power, which takes the form of Chi. Using his power he is able to perform superhuman feats as well as utilize his Atmoskinesis. Spiritual Realm Bridge: Due to his connection with both worlds, Carter is able to open pathways between them and act as the bridge between the living worlds and the spiritual worlds. Often becoming a Senkaimon for Shinigami to pass through, this skill is exclusive to him. Atmoskinesis Carter was born with the unique gift of manipulating the, at the time four natural elements of nature, being Fire, Water, Earth and Air. He was thought to be the incarnation of a deity within the temple where he grew up and some took to calling him the incarnation of the Spirit of Light. Wanting to expand on his abilities, he practiced them to the point of mastery, allowing him to exert dominance over them according to his will. He is even able to produce them from his body, by converting his Chi into the element in question, using a similar but different manner than that of the Ninja Arts used by the Ninja. Following his mastery of the four elements, he was able to tap into a fifth element known as Quintessence, or life energy this manifested as lightning fueled by his very soul. Slade using Fire.png|Controlling Fire 1385620_10151770527832155_772401226_n.jpg|Manipulating all four at once Quintessence.png|Using Quintessence vlcsnap-2013-10-20-20h17m29s253.png|Air Blast vlcsnap-2013-10-25-08h50m04s22.png|Water Manipulation vlcsnap-2013-10-25-08h50m27s240.png|Earth Power Other Notable Skills *'Demonic Visage': As an application of his special powers, Carter is able to project his influence over others to instill fear into them once he exerts his power. This visage is mostly seen when he doesn't approve of something and appears as an illusion of an oni face, causing those who have transgressed his will to cringe. Trivia *Carter's Theme according to the author is Red like Roses by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams. *He is named after an incarnation of the Marvel Hero known as " ". *He is strongly based on the Avatar from the American series , however he will not be plagiarized and will be written completely original by the author. Navigation